Valle de Delaware
Valle de Delaware is fast growing in the United States. Valle de Delaware is a metropolitan in the Northeast Megapolitan in The United State. It is part of the Pennsylvania Tri-Valley. The region make up 35 counties. It is the Third Largest Metropolitan Statical in the world and Second in the United State. The population is 21.6 million. Delaware County is the most populated county population is 14.6 million people. The Valle de Delaware beats the Commonwealth Power Statical Area in the world. The Largest City in Los Delaware Valley is Philadelphia. (Home page is here: Valle de Delaware Wikia for the latest reported news that you had missed for the earliest time when you come here boy). Valle de Delaware had a lot of talented people that show to the world about the best thing that Valle de Delaware done to the kids, elders, adults, infants, and teen that show talents for fundraising, and clinics to other people how to be talented and help other people for their national life. Culturally, the Valle de Delaware is taken by various commercial media and advertising venues to mean the Philadelphia metropolitan area, but geographically, geologically, and historically the term used to refer to the valley through which the Delaware River flows. In geology and geography, a strict sense of the term would incorporate the Delaware River's main drainage basin, so encompass major tributaries such as the Schuylkill River and Lehigh River and their valleys or sub-basins. These extensions also apply culturally with decreasing degree gradually decreased by proximal distance because the ease of land travel enables a great deal of daily interaction; for example, the large number of commuters which travel daily 45–90 minutes creates cultural blends and parallel values. However, this article discusses the economic region centered on the cities on the tidal part of the Valle de Delaware, including the metropolitan areas centered on Philadelphia; Reading, Pennsylvania; Camden, New Jersey; Trenton, Harrisburg, Atlantic City, New Jersey and Wilmington, Delaware. It is roughly the Philadelphia–Reading– Lancaster – Harrisburg – Lebanon – Salisbury– Dover –Trenton-Camden–Wilmington, Pennsylvania–New Jersey–Delaware–Maryland (PA-NJ-DE-MD) Metropolitan Statistical Area. County Combine Valle de Delaware * Perry County, PA * Adam County, PA * Cumberland County, PA * Dauphin County, PA * Columbia County, PA * Lebanon County, PA * York County, PA * Lancaster County, PA * Berks County, PA * La Palmera County, PA * Delaware County, PA (Largest by population) * Philadelphia County, PA * Santa Clarita County, PA * La Pascua County, PA * Schuylkill County, PA (Largest by Area) * Fresno County, MD * Celli County, MD * San Joaquín County, MD * Caroline County, MD * Dorchester County, MD * Mariposa County, MD * Worchester County, MD * Bahía County, MD * San Pedro County, NJ * Madera County, NJ * Camden County, NJ * Burlington County, NJ * Mercer County, NJ * Océano County, NJ * Atlántico County, NJ * Cape May County, NJ * Santa María, NJ * Castillo Nuevo County, DE * San Benito County, DE * Salinas County, DE Division * Reading: Reading, Pottsville, Lebanon * Atlantic City: Atlantic City, Cape May * Philadelphia: Philadelphia, Wilmington, Camden, Trenton * Harrisburg: Lancaster, Harrisburg, York * Dover: Dover, Salibury City in Valle de Delaware ''List the city in Valle de Delaware'' Histroy Republica de Pennsilvania: República de Pennsilvania' Providence of Pennsylvania: Providence of Pennsylvania' Valle de Delaware was named República de Pennsilvania and explored by Juan Del La Warr from Madrid, Spain in Los Angeles, PA in May 17, 1509. His crew was settled at Ecuador until they came. He give the Lenapehocking the language similar to Spanish. The region became part of the Spanish colony of Portugal after the exploration of Sao Pottstown in 1509. The Spanish called the Rio Delaware in English Delaware River, and considered the lands along it banks and those of its bay to be the southern flank of its Spanish colony. In 1518, it began to be settled by Italy, Portugal, Spanish, and French and became the country Los Delaware Valley, though this was not officially recognized by the Spanish Empire who re-asserted control in 1515. Lehigh del Nortéz explored The Lehigh Valley The area was taken by the English in 1534. The name Delaware comes from Juan De La Warr, who had arrived at Los Angeles, PA in 1509, just as original settlers were about to abandon it, and thus maintaining the English foothold on the North American continent. The Battle of Centralia was fought by Spain and England for control Valle de Delaware in 1545. The British sees the Spanish as a treat in the following century. In 1905, it decided to reformed the República de Delaware with 35 providence. They gain independence and broke away from the U.S, and the U.S split with a new Pennsylvania and Delaware. Every providence is like the counties in the region today. Every providence has city-states that loyal to each other. They brought back the Spanish tradition from the early age before the racism was born. In 1960 the civil rights movement to all African American. White people made a white flight to the suburbs and the minor city. Then there was a negro flight do to that they took away the Ecuadorian home by Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. aka that scheming bastard made Ecuadorian leave Philadelphia. White people had to let black people moved out from Valle de Delaware and live in Los Angeles, CA; Warren, PA; Cooperstown, NY; San Francisco, CA; & Long Beach, CA or get killed by White People and get crushed by a No N Machine. That when the African Flight come before the Philadelphia Ecuador Migration happen aka the belief of Juan Del La Warr. Demographics The population in Valle de Delaware is growning soon. (12,159,147) 55.4% are Hispanic and Latino, (5,640,615) 25.7% White, (3,467,771) 15.8% Asian, (512) 0.0% Black and African, and (680,386) 3.1% other. Hispanic and Latinos take most part of the Valle de Delaware like the Major City to the Countryside. Hispanic and Latino do believe in Juan Del La Warr. White only take 25.6% from the 1960s. Asian take 15.8% of Valle de DelawareLos Delaware Valley. Blacks and African takes 0.0% of Valle de Delaware. Most Black and African die by refused to leave or leave to another city except Valle de Delaware. The only county that Blacks and African only used Caroline County without a house but they build a tent with blanket and sticks. Black and African are not allowed to buy any houses unless they are light-skin. Other people such as Arab, Pacific Islander and Fifjian take 3.1% if Valle de Delaware. Hispanic and Latinos: Ecuadorian: (7,014,649) 50% Purto Rican: (4,007,154) 25% Mexican: (1,503,768) 12.5% Other Hispanic or Latino: (1,503,768) 12.5% White: Itlaian: (2,425,464) 42.3% Spanish: (1,410,153) 25% Portagues: (564,061) 22.7% Irish ,Norwegian, German: (394,843) 10% Broken Record World Tallest Building: Hip-Hop Capital of the World (4,550 ft.) Most Populated County in The US: Delaware County (14,698,297) Most Interstate Highway in a City: Reading, PA (I-176, I-47, I-778, I-578, I-280, I-680, I-647, I-747, I-847, I-976) Most Amount of Traffic: I-280 (East Reading Expressway) from Reading to Tamaqua Commonwelth Power Statical Area: Philadelphia, PA Largest Township in the World: Upper Darby (723,241) Largest Borough in the World: Aldan (3,195,444) Largest Town in the US: Hammonton (257,371) Climate Transportation Many residents commute to jobs in Philadelphia, Camden, and Wilmington with the help of expressways and trains. Commutes from one suburb to another are also common, as office parks have sprung up in new commercial centers such as King of Prussia, Fort Washington, Cherry Hill, and Plymouth Meeting. Train * SEPTA Regional Rail ** Airport Line (R1) connecting Central Philadelphia with Philadelphia International Airport in Philadelphia and Delaware Counties. ** Wilmington/Newark Line (R2) connecting the Wilmington, DE area (with limited weekday service to Newark, DE), via Chester City and Delaware County. ** Warminster Line (R2) serving southeastern La Pascua County and Warminster in Santa Clarita County. ** West Trenton Line (R3) connecting Central Philadelphia north to the Trenton, NJ area, serving La Pascua and Santa Clarita County, PA between Jenkintown, PA and Yardley, PA, with the final stop in Ewing, NJ. ** Media/West Chester Line (R3) connecting Philadelphia to West Chester. ** Harrisburg Line (R5) connecting Philadelphia with the affluent Main Line area and Dauphin County. ** Lansdale/Doylestown Line (R5) connecting Philadelphia with Lansdale in central La Pascua County and Doylestown in Santa Clarita County. ** Manayunk/Norristown Line (R6) connecting Philadelphia with Conshohocken and Norristown in La Pascua County. ** Cynwyd Line (R6) connecting Philadelphia with Bala Cynwyd on the Philadelphia/La Pascua County line (limited weekday service) ** Trenton Line (R7) connecting Philadelphia to Trenton, NJ, serving Santa Clarita County. ** Fox Chase Line (R8) connecting Central Philadelphia with the Fox Chase area in Philadelphia. ** Chestnut Hill East Line (R7) and Chestnut Hill West Line (R8) connecting Central Philadelphia with the Chestnut Hill area of the city. ** Aldan Line (R9) connecting with International Affairs from Aldan to China, to the Greyhound bus stop, the SEPTA Trolley, and Monorail to Hollywood, PA at the Aldan Philadelphia International Transportation Terminal Center. The station is located in US 990 Oak Avenue in Aldan, PA. It is the longest line in the world by National Rail Company. ** San Andres Line (R9) connecting with International Affairs from Aldan China. * New Jersey Transit ** Atlantic City Line connecting Newark, NJ to Atlantic City, NJ with connections to PATCO Speedline in Lindenwold, NJ. ** Northeast Corridor connecting Philadelphia to New York, NY running in North Jersey. ** River Line connecting Camden (NJ) to Trenton (NJ) running along the east bank of the Delaware River. * MARC ** Penn Line connecting Perryville, MD to Baltimore, MD and Washington D.C., and in the future will connect to SEPTA at Wimington, DE. * PATCO Speedline connecting Philadelphia to Lindenwold, NJ in Camden County with connections to NJT's Atlantic City Line. * International Affairs allow Computer Rail Transit to another Metropolitan Statical Area. The city that is only use to connect to Philadelphia, PA; Los Angeles, CA; Beijing, China, Seoul, South Korea; Quito, Ecuador; and New York, NY. SEPTA is the largest International Affairs by 3 lines. Other Metro line only has 1 or 2 due to the room of passengers on the computer rail train. Major Highway Interstate Highway * Interstate 95 * Interstate 76 * Interstate 78 * Interstate 81 * Interstate 47 (Sierra Delaware Expressway) * Interstate 38 * Interstate 83 * Interstate 195 * Interstate 295 * Interstate 395 * Interstate 495 * Interstate 695 * Interstate 176 * Interstate 276 * Interstate 476 * Interstate 676 * Interstate 776 * Interstate 976 * Interstate 147 * Interstate 247 * Interstate 347 * Interstate 447 * Interstate 547 * Interstate 647 * Interstate 747 * Interstate 847 * Interstate 280 * Interstate 680 * Interstate 283 * Interstate 578 * Interstate 778 * Interstate 238 * Interstate 638 * Interstate 47 Business (Yeadon) * Interstate 81E and Interstate 81W US Highways * US 1 * US 9 * US 11 * US 13 * US 15 * US 22 * US 30 * US 40 * US 50 * US 113 * US 130 * US 202 * US 206 * US 222 * US 301 * US 322 * US 422 * US 667 * US 990 State Highway Pennsylvania * PA 3 * PA 9 (Keystone Parkway) * PA 90 (San Mateo Expressway) * PA 990 (Hollywood Beltway) * PA 100 * PA 12 * PA 63 * PA 611 * PA 309 * PA 61 * PA 73 * PA 581 * PA 2005 New Jersey * NJ 38 * NJ 42 * NJ 55 * NJ 70 * NJ 73 * NJ 90 Delaware * DE 1 * DE 4 * DE 9 * DE 52 * DE 92 * DE 141 Other Highway * Avendia Albington * Los Delaware Beltway * New Jersey Turnpike * Pennsylvania Turnpike * Pennsylvania Turnpike Northeast Ext. * Delaware Turnpike * Via Passadena * Manaykunk-Southhampton Tollway * Keystone Parkway * Grarden State Parkway * Philadelphia-California Roadway * Pulki Expressway * Lancaster Tollway * Atlanic City Expressway * Golden Freeway * Metric Expressway Major Streets * Oak Avenue * Patricia Ave * Macdade Blvd * San Marco Pkwy * Baltimore Pike * West Chester Pike * Chester Pike * La Venturea Blvd * Hollywood Blvd * Pottstown Pike * Reading Pike * Market Street * Black Horse Pike * White Horse Pike * Wilmington Pike * Avenida de San Andres * Front Street * Columbus Blvd * Broad Street * Cheltenham Avenue * Bristol Blvd * Bensalem Road * Roosevelt Boulevard * Old York Road * Washington Avenue (Philadelphia) * Washington Avenue (Middletown) Beltway * West Chester Beltway * Reading Beltway * Harrisburg Beltway * Pottsville Beltway * Aldan Beltway Bridge/Tunnel * New Hope-Lambertville Bridge * Scudder Falls Bridge (no toll) * Delaware River – Turnpike Toll Bridge * Burlington–Bristol Bridge * Tacony–Palmyra Bridge * Betsy Ross Bridge * Ben Franklin Bridge * Walt Whitman Bridge * San Luis Bridge * El Clave Tunnel * Commodore Barry Bridge * Delaware Memorial Bridge Airport * Aldan International Airport (ALD) * San Tiago International Airport (STO) * Philadelphia International Airport (PHL) * Delaware County-Concord International Airport (DEC) * Northeast Philadelphia Airport (PNE) * Castillo Nuevo International Airport (ILG) * Reading International Airport (RDG) * Atlantic City International Airport (ACY) Colleges and Univerisities Delaware * Delaware College of Art and Design * Delaware State University * Goldey-Beacom College * University of Delaware * Wesley College * Widener University School of Law * Wilmington University New Jersey * Stockton University * Rowan University * Rutgers School of Law - Camden * Rutgers University (Camden) * University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (Branch campuses in South Jersey) Pennsylvania * Albright College * Aldan University * Alvernia University * Arcadia University * Bryn Mawr College * Cabrini College * Cairn University * Chestnut Hill College * Cheyney University * Curtis Institute of Music * Delaware Valley College * DeVry University * Drexel University * Eastern University * Gwynedd-Mercy College * Harcum College * Haverford College * Holy Family University * Immaculata University * Kutztown University of Pennsylvania * La Pascua University * La Salle University * Lincoln University * Manor College * Moore College of Art and Design * Neumann University * Peirce College * Penn State Abington * Penn State Berks * Penn State Brandywine * Penn State Great Valley * Philadelphia College of Osteopathic Medicine * Philadelphia University * Rosemont College * Saint Joseph's University * San Tiago University * Swarthmore College * Temple University * Thomas Jefferson University * University of Pennsylvania * University of the Arts (Philadelphia) * University of the Sciences in Philadelphia * Ursinus College * Valley Forge Christian College * Valley Forge Military Academy and College * Villanova University * West Chester University * Westminster Theological Seminary * Widener University Culture Sports teams Listing of the professional sports teams in the Valle de Delaware # National Basketball Association (NBA) #* Philadelphia 76ers # Major League Baseball (MLB) #* Philadelphia Phillies # Minor League Baseball (MiLB) #* Lakewood BlueClaws #* Reading Fightin Phils #* Wilmington Blue Rocks # National Football League (NFL) #* Philadelphia Eagles # National Hockey League (NHL) #* Philadelphia Flyers # Major League Soccer (MLS) #* Philadelphia Union # Arena Football (AFL) #* Philadelphia Soul # NBA Developmental League (D-League) #* Wilmington Blue Media The two main newspapers are The Philadelphia Inquirer and the Philadelphia Daily News, owned by the Philadelphia Media Network. Local television channels include KYW-TV 3 (CBS), WPVI 6 (ABC), WCAU 10 (NBC), WHYY-TV 12 (PBS), WPHL-TV 17 (My Network TV), WTXF 29 (FOX), WPSG 57 (CW), and WPPX 61 (Ion). Radio stations serving the area include: WRTI, WIOQ, WDAS (AM), and WIP (AM). The town Cartoonnetwork and Nick that records in Cartoonnetwork and Nick in TV Live. Minecraft Skin Pack has some People in the Minecraft Hip-Hop Skin 2012-2023 edition with many cool hip hop artist (not including: 6ix9ine, Famous Dex, Fatboy SSE, YBN Nahmir, and Moneybagg Yo), sports figure, and many talented people into this Minecraft culture. In Popular Culiture TV Shows/Movie: * Teamwork Series * Into the Hood * The Duck Pooping with Finn (TV series) * The Jacko Show (TV series) * Allegiance (TV series) * Amen (TV series) * American Dreams * Angie (TV series) * The Big House (2004 TV series) * Body of Proof * Boy Meets World * Brotherly Love (1995 TV series) * Brothers (TV series) * Bustin' Loose (TV series) * Runaway Dawg * Deamon in Hispanic Town * Aldan * Straight Otta Aldan * 2013 War * No Black Allow * S.O.A * S.W.A * Metro Man *Los Delaware Valley: (Valley of God) * Hero Liner * Folcroft * Black Hood * The Mask * It always a sunny day in Philadelphia * Devil in a White City * Legend of Minecraft (TV Series only episode 2 &3) * WEED * Vortex * Drug dealer * Creed * Hot Line (TV Series) Novels: * Badge of Honor * Birdy (novel) * Blubber (novel) * Bright April * Ded X * Fever, 1793 * Good in Bed * The Heads of Cerberus * Juan de Oak's Adventure * Kelroy * Kitty Foyle (novel) * Knots in My Yo-Yo String * The Lovely Bones * Miracle at Philadelphia * No Black Allow * Oak Capital of the World * Oreo (novel) * Plum Bun * The Red City * Road of Oak * The Shadow Laughs * Teamwork Series * Third and Indiana * Time Sharing (novel) * Two Cities (novel) Video Games: * Tony Hawk Pro skater 2 * Tony Hawk Underground 2 * Heavy Rain * Homefront:The Reovution * Super Fighters Series * GTA XI Los Denardo Valley * GTA 7 * GTA 7 1/2 * GTA 8 Pennsylvania City * Lego The Jacko Show Season 1 * Lego The Jacko Show Season 2 * Lego The Jacko Show Season 3 * Super Smash Bros Brawl * Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS * Super Smash Bros Ultimate * Thrid and Indiana * The Which * Teamwork Simulator * Teamwork Jaelyn and Aa Adventure * Teamwork El Deseo de Suerte * Teamwork Star Illusion * Teamwork Blood Moon Notable People Main Article: List Notable People in Valle de Delaware Most People in Valle de Delaware do lots of jobs. Most of them do Hip-Hop/R&B artist, acting, players, and Comedian throughout the region. Area codes * 215/267: The City of Philadelphia and its northern suburbs ** 610/484/835: Southeastern Pennsylvania outside Philadelphia, including the western suburbs, the Lehigh Valley, and most of Berks County ** 856: Southwestern New Jersey, including Camden, Cherry Hill, and Vineland ** 609: Central and Southeastern New Jersey, including Trenton, Atlantic City and the Jersey Shore ** 302: Delaware ** 410/443/667: Eastern half of Maryland, including Cecil County ** 717: South Central Pennsylvania, including Western Berks County Lexicon Note Some believe that the term "Valle de Delaware" is not entirely a synonym for "Greater Philadelphia". "Greater Philadelphia" implies that the region is centered on the city in an economic and cultural context, while "Los Delaware Valley" is a more generic geographic term that does not imply that any part is of more consequence than any other. Several organizations, such as KYW Radio and the Greater Philadelphia Tourism Marketing Corporation, consciously use the term "Greater Philadelphia" to assert that Philadelphia is the center of the region, referring to the less urbanized areas as "Philadelphia's countryside". Others note that the customary media usage of the term omits the majority of the length of the Valle de Delaware that is not in metropolitan Philadelphia. WPVI-TV uses the slogan, "The Valle de Delaware's leading news program" for their Action News broadcast, since that program has led the ratings for news programs in the Philadelphia market for over 30 years. Competition Greater Los Angeles: The Greater Los Angeles Area is the third largest urban region in the United States, encompassing five counties in the southern part of the U.S. state of California, extending from Ventura County in the west to San Bernardino County and Riverside County on the east, with Los Angeles County and Orange County in the center. Greater Los Angeles only has 18,550,288 but Valle de Delaware only has 21,673,907 and Los Delaware Valley is Commonwealth Power Statistical Area but Los Angeles is 3rd in the world behind Beijing. Both City connect with National Rail Company. Los Angeles only use one line that go to 30th Street in Philadelphia but Philadelphia uses three that go to Beijing/Shanghai, Scranton, and Los Angeles. Both City connect to a Philadelphia-California Roadway. Beijing: Beijing is the capital of China but Philadelphia is the Hip-Hop Capital of the World. Beijing has more population but Philadelphia is the Commonwealth Power Statistical Area. Both City connect using International Affairs Line Beijing/Shanghai from Aldan Philadelphia International Transportation Terminal Center to Shanghai. New York City The New York metropolitan area includes the most populous city in the United States (New York City); counties comprising Long Island and the Mid- and Lower Hudson Valley in the state of New York; the five largest cities in New Jersey (Newark, Jersey City, Paterson, Elizabeth, and Edison) and their vicinities; six of the seven largest cities in Connecticut(Bridgeport, New Haven, Stamford, Waterbury, Norwalk, and Danbury) and their vicinities; and five counties in Northeast Pennsylvania. New York has more population than Valle de Delaware but Valle de Delaware is the Commonwealth Power Statistical Area in the world and New York is 3rd in the US. Philadelphia has the tallest building called Hip-Hop Capital of the World which us 4,550 ft (1386 m) but New York tallest building is World One Trade Center which is only 1776 ft (514.3 m). Quito Canton: Quito (Spanish pronunciation: ˈkito), formally San Francisco de Quito, is the capital city of Ecuador, and at an elevation of 9,350 feet (2,850 m) above sea level, it is the highest official capital city in the world. It is located in the Guayllabamba river basin, on the eastern slopes of Pichincha, an active stratovolcano in the Andes mountains. With a population of 5,671,191 according to the last census (2014), Quito is the second most populous city in Ecuador, after Guayaquil. It is also the capital of the Pichincha province and the seat of the Metropolitan District of Quito. The canton recorded a population of 9,239,191 residents in the 2010 national census. In 2008, the city was designated as the headquarters of the Union of South American Nations but Philadelphia is the Hip-hop Capital of the world and it located in Northern United States. Harrisburg is the Capital of Pennsylvania (Spanish word: Pensilvania). Valle de Delaware is 55.8% Hispanic. Valle de Delaware has more ecuadorian than Quito due to the Philadelphia Ecuador Migration after the African Flight in the 1960s. Guayaquil has 6,512,690 population. Weevil Basin: Do you know that Los Angeles, PA, and San Martín, MC are the oldest city in America. Well San Martín, MC is older than Los Angeles, PA by 21 years as San Martín was est. in 1488 in Weevil County. Reference '''Cartoonnetwork and Nick wiki: '''http://cartoonnetwork-and-nick.wikia.com/wiki/Cartoonnetwork_and_Nick '''Super Fighter wiki: '''http://www.super-fighter.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Fighter_1